Rangers of the Voltron Force
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: The Voltron Force is facing increasingly bad odds against their enemies but are soon assisted by the return of ancient type of warriors. The Power Rangers. Join this new ragtag group assist the Votron Force in protecting the universe. (Daniel x Larmina) (Keith x Allura) (Fem Pidge x Hunk)
1. Rise of the Rangers

Rangers from the Voltron Force

Chapter 1

Rise of the Rangers

So, I had this idea with me for a while and after watching Legender Defender I'm in quite the Voltron mood. So, I thought I'd give this a shot. Pairings for this will be Daniel x Larimina, Keith x Allura, Fem Pidge x Hunk and there will be mentions of Nick x Maddie, Cruger x Kat and Adam x Tanya. Well, with all that explained... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Within the castle of the Lions we join our favorite ginger haired member of the Voltron Force, Larmina training like mad in the hollo room. Interestingly, she did not once use her Voltcom to summon her staff. Instead electing to simply use her martial training.

Suddenly, the castles alarms began to go off and she rushed to the command room.

"What's up?" Larmina asked as she entered the room next to the other Cadet of the team, Vince.

"We've received a distress signal from Ariel." Larmina's aunt Allura said causing the young girl's hand to clench at the name of the planet given the fact that the last time they were there, that little brat Daigo (Not to be confused with the Red Ranger from Kyoryuger) caused the feeling of inadequacy in the former Voltron cadet, Daniel to bubble so much to the surface that he left the Force shortly after the mission.

Though Larmina still felt great anger at the event, she knew that the job came first. So, she simply calmed down and listened to the briefing.

"It appears that Lotor is testing out a new type of Haggarium powered foot solider for ground assaults." The Black Lion pilot and leader of the team (or at least S.I.C), Keith said as he showed a group of lizard like creatures covered in the purple crystal that had been the bane of the VFs lives for months.

"Alright, here's the plan. Vince, you'll be piloting the Red Lion while Lance and Larmina assist the Lion Riders." Allura said getting nods from everyone before they all went to gear up.

Upon reaching her quarters, Larmina grabbed her Voltcom and placed it one her right wrist before looking over to her bed for a moment before reaching under it and grabbing a small case. Upon opening the case, Larmina pulled out a black octagonal object with white claw like dents on the sides. Larmina then pressed a switch on the top of the device, revealing two blue buttons on either side of a golden 'N' button before closing the device once again before strapping it to her left wrist.

A few minutes later, Larmina entered the Blue Lion in order to catch a ride with Allura. However before doing so, she opened the device on her left wrist once more before pressing one of the blue buttons and closing it again.

Meanwhile in a unknown location, a beeping sound could be heard coming from a silver band on the with red, yellow, blue, and black gems surrounding a white gym. Said band was on the left wrist of a young man sitting in the shadows wearing a white coat over a black dress shirt, white pants, and black boots.

"Well, time to get to work." He said before standing up as he exited the room and three other people followed him.

Meanwhile back with the VF:

"We're coming up on Ariel." Pidge said over the com link to the others as Larmina and Lance prepared for ground combat.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Lance asked.

"Y-yeah. I can handle it." Vince said a little nervously before both the Red and Blue Lions reached the drop point and Lance and Larmina used there Voltcom armor to jet down to help the Lion Riders while the Lions handled the Rolbeasts that were going for the temples.

Upon reaching the ground Larmina called out her staff and began to attack the Hagarium solders but to no avail. Likewise, Lance tried to use his blasters to shoot the foot soldiers. But with equally bad results.

'No good. The Hagarium makes it impossible for Voltron gear to do anything. Guys, you better hurry up!' Larmina thought before a blast of Hagarium came at her. However before it could make it's mark, a wall of blue fire appeared.

Lance was the first to look behind to see what caused the flames to appear. "No way!" He shouted in disbelieve.

"Impossible." Pidge whispered, looking down from the Green Lion.

"Am I seeing what I think I am?" Hunk asked while looking at a nearby cliff to see a young woman in a blue spandex (Shut up DR.K.) suit with a black and gold trim on her blue gloves and boots, a black and gold 'M' symbol, a small cape going down to the middle of her back, a miniskirt, and a helmet with a phoenix symbol for a visor and a fish tail on the back.

"A Power Ranger?" Keith asked in amazement.

The Hagarium soldiers tried to take advantages of our heroes confusion and attack only to be met by a purple blast comig from a black and yellow blaster with a mastodon on it being held by a young man in yellow spandex with golden circuits on the collar and the trims of his white boots and gloves and a helmet with two ovals serving as the visor.

Another group of soldiers tried to rush the Yellow Ranger only to be met with a dark red energy slash which came from a katana with a dog head for the hand guard being held by a young man in red spandex with black and white rings above his white gloves and red boots, a red armor vest with a red and black cell phone that had 'S.P.D' printed on it in white and a red '1' printed on his left. His helmate had a siren on either side of it, an elongated visor, and what looked like a police badge with a dog head over the visor. (Google image 'Dekared Fire Squad')

Finally, the two Rolbeasts that the Lions were fighting where sliced by a white robot that resembled a giant pterodactyl. Atop the robot was a young man in white spandex with black jagged lines along the side, gold and black rings above his cloves and boots and black triangles. Over a white piece of armor with black jagged lines over the shoulders and a gold outline. Finaly his helmet had a red visor with a black out line the visage of the pterodactyl like creature he was riding on.

The white clad warrior then jumped off of the robot and pulled out a wing like dagger upon landing before spinning it around as glowing arrows to appear in the air. He then stabbed forward and the arrows flew forward and hit a the remaining number of the soldiers.

"Um. Why did you fly in on your Zord?" Larmina asked, knowing that Lions could have handled the Rolbeasts at least.

"I like to make an entrance." He shrugged before the others joined him. Just then Larmina heard a rumpling behind them before the remains of the Hagarium Soilders clumped together on to the Rolbeast which then stood back up. "Yup. That's about right." The White Ranger said before nodding to Larmina who then raised up her device.

"Let's go Psycho!" She called out before pressing down on the 'N' button on it.

Larmina entire body was covered in black energy as she was in a white void. Her eyes then turned pink while black and pink lightning struck around her as pieces of armor formed around her body to the point she was wearing black and pink almost demonic looking armor with white wrist gauntlets and grieves with pink lines on them, a black belt with a gold 'N' on it and a pink and black helmet.

After Larmina morphed, the White Ranger snapped his fingers and a blue portal opened as a burgundy stegosaurus robot jumped out. "You guys, tend to the wounded." The White Ranger said as he and Larmina jumped in to the Zords.

"Dino Stegazord formation!" The two of them called out as the Zords combined in to a humanoid form with the white Zords wings and claws became the legs and arms of the robot respectively while two white wings opened up on the neck of the stegosaurus to reveal a stern face. The Dino Stegazord began to fight with its weapon. A staff made from the body and head of the White Rangers Zord.

"Let's get in there and help them!" Hunk called out before the Green Lion stepped in front of the of the Yellow.

"Those things are coated in Hagarium. We'll have to stick to Red Center to fight it." Pidge reasoned.

"Vince, you think you'll be able to handle taking the lead?" Keith asked.

"I'll do my best." Vince said as the Lions formed in to the Red Voltron and summoned the magma pistols to begin fight along side the Dino Stegazord.

The two Rollbeasts then focused on Voltron, rather than the Rangers. This proved to be their last error however as the Dino Stegazord threw its weapon in to one of the Rollbeasts before jumping up and cutting the other one in half, pulling the weapon through the first one as both then exploded.

"Well, that was easy." Larmina said, getting a nod from the White Ranger before the two of them jumped down to the foot of both robots to be met by the rest of the Rangers getting high fives and hugs from eachother for their victory. How ever they were then inturupted by the VF.

"So, care to tell us how long you've been a freaking Power Ranger?" Keith asked Larmina before she took off her helmet.

"I've been one for a couple months." Larmina said.

"And them?" Keith asked.

"Most of them have had their powers for years. But..." Larmina began before the White Ranger interrupted.

"But these three operated on their own until after I got my powers and found them." He said.

"Wait a minute." Allura said having been able to recognize his voice now that things had quieted down.

The White Ranger then unclipped his helmet for taking it off. "Hey guys." The White Ranger said, now being revealed to be Daniel.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next time we'll learn how Daniel acquired the Dino Gems and Zords. Now before anyone asks. All three of the others are OCs and I will give you their stories as we go along. Also, no. Vince will not become a Power Ranger. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. White and Pink

Chapter 2

White and Pink

Okay, I got the minimum three reviews for the last chapter. So it's time to get back to this fic. But first. On to the reviews.

spanky1988: Here you go.

Gold Testament.: We already PMed about this. But for everyone else and so we're all clear. The other Rangers are OCs and they have access to all the Dino Zords plus a few others and I only said the the Dragozord looked like a Pterodactyl.

Guest: Thank you.

Well guys... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A few hours after the events on Ariel, the Voltron force arrived back at the Castle of Lions and entered the control room and focused their attention on Larmina.

"Okay. Start talking." Allura said to her niece, feeling curious how she got her powers.

"Shouldn't we wait for..." Larmina began, trying to stall before a blue portal opened up to her left. "...Daniel to get here." She finished with a cringe as Daniel and the other Rangers appeared in their morphed forms.

"Your helmets aren't necessary here." Allura said mainly for the benefit of the other Rangers who then looked to Daniel before they crossed their arms and brought them down as they were enveloped in the lights of their respective colors and reverted to civilian mode.

The Blue Ranger was revealed to be a young woman with black hair wearing black pants with blue lined pockets, black leather wrist braces with blue patterns, and a white shirt with her phoenix symbol outlined in blue under a black leather vest with a blue pattern.

The Yellow Ranger was a dark skinned young man wearing a blue jeans, and a yellow shirt under black jacket with green lines along the sleeves.

The Red ranger was revealed to be a young man with pointed teeth, brown spots on the side of his neck, blue hair and dog like ears wearing a grey and uniform that formed a star pattern when the grey met the red right side of his uniform.

"Everyone, meet Rex, Kailey, and Johnny." Daniel said , introducing his team as Keith walked up to them.

"Welcome, Rangers." Keith greeted.

"Good to meet you, Commander." Rex, the Red Ranger greeted.

"Anyway, Larmina and Daniel were just about to explain how they got their powers." Allura said.

"I'll go first." Daniel offered before he sat down on a hollow table that he had Larmina generate for him.

"Well, I guess it all starts with these." He said as he held up his left arm to reveal the band with the five gems.

(Flashback)

Daniel had just arrived back on Earth after the mission on Ariel caused him to quit the Voltron Force. However his return home only served to remind him of the VF. What with supporters of them being rounded up by Wadebots and those who had drank Wade's proverbial Kool-Aid claiming that they were faking the return of the Drule.

Daniel knew that he wouldn't be able to stay in one of the big cities without risking putting his foot in his mouth regarding Voltron and getting himself arrested so he elected to go to a smaller city. After a great deal of thought, he decided to go to Reefside. It was an out of the way city that Wade wouldn't care about dew to it only having a bunch of dinosaur bones to be found.

About a week after he moved to Reefside, Daniel was doing his morning run through the woods to keep in shape when suddenly he began to hear some kind of whispering coming from the center of the woods.

"Who's there?" He asked as he adopted a fighting stance before hearing the whisper again. "Show yourself!" He shouted before stepping back and falling in to a hole that immediately closed up.

Daniel then found himself in a dark tunnel before looking up to see there was no way to get out the way he came. So he had little choice but to venture through the tunnel. As he did so the whispering only got louder in his ears before he came to a wall with a dinosaur skeleton on it. As if by instinct Daniel reached forward and grabbed on to the jaw of the dinosaur as the wall slid up to reveal a small lab with a table in the middle with five bands and five gems on it.

At this point the whispering was louder than ever as Daniel approached the table when suddenly one of the bands jumped up on to his left wrist and the five gems began to glow before circling around him and resting on the top of the band before golden lightning surrounded him and he was morphed in to the White Ranger.

"Morph detected. Preparing computer diary." A female computer voice said before the image of an elderly man wearing white appeared.

"My name is Trent Mercer. If you're watching this. Then you have been chosen by the powers of either myself or my friends." The elderly man said as Daniel walked over to the computer and listening to Trent. "What you're about to hear is the history of a long line of brave heroes. The history of the Power Rangers." He said as Daniels eyes widened behind the helmet and Trent went on to explain the history of the Rangers. (Mighty Morphin- Dino Supercharge because Ninja Steel was not out at the time of me writing this.)

"I had hoped that there wouldn't be a need for us the Power to be called upon again. But just in case. Doctor Oliver and I agreed to hide the Dino Gems here so that if the need ever arose which I suppose it has." Trent said before getting a serious look on his face. "If one of the Gems has chosen you it means two things. First that things have indeed gotten so bad that the Power Rangers are needed again and Second you have what it take to combat what ever new evil is threatening the universe. Good luck Ranger and may the Power protect you." Trent said before the computer shut down.

(Flashback end.)

"After that, I realized that I'd need a team if I was going to fight off the Drules and Wades forces. So I went out and found the guys after I had awakened the new Dino Zords." Daniel said as he finished his story.

"So, it was the white gem that chose you?" Hunk asked as Daniel shook his head.

"Not just the White gem. Things have gotten so bad that all five gems needed to have the same wielder.

"Damn. I didn't realize that things had gotten that bad." Keith said in a breath.

"So..." Lance began trying to change the subject. "How did Larmina get her powers?" He asked the focused when to the Pink Ranger.

"Well..." She began before flicking her wrist as a black bladed sword with a hand guard with two spikes on the back and a hilt with brown leather with a spike at the bottom appeared in a pink flash of light. "Here's my story." She said.

(Flashback)

Larmina was doing a test flight for her walker. Her thoughts firmly on how Daniel had departed the VF not two months ago. Suddenly, she heard a growling noise in the back of her head.

"What the heck is that?" She heard before she felt oddly drawn to a planet below her. Like something was pulling her. Fallowing this feeling she commenced her decent to the planet.

Upon touching down she felt her self being drawn to the center of a rock quarry. Once she reached said quarry she was met by a broken sword.

The growling got louder and louder until she reached for the hilt of the sword. Upon picking it up her hand began to burn and her body was subjected to continuous shocks. The blade of the sword suddenly snapped back together and Larimina's body was morphed in to Psycho Pink.

Larmina then found herself floating on a platform in a dark void.

"At last." a demonic voice said from behind Larmina as she turned to see a large pink monster with a white face and what looked like flower buds on its shoulders. "A new body. All I have to do is evict the current tenant." It said before bearing its claws at Larmina.

"I don't know who you are. But there i no way you're taking my body." Larimina said as she adopted a fighting stance and ran in to kick the monster only to get tripped up by one of the monster's tentacles before the monster slashed at her back only for her to roll out of the way.

Larmina then got her footing back and went for a Superman punch on the monster only to be grabbed by the throat.

"Hah. To easy." The monster said as it pulled for a strike and stabbed at Larmina only to be blocked by a spectral hand. "You?" The monster asked in shock before being thrown back.

"Are you alright?" Larmina heard as she looked up to see a bald man wearing a silver robe surround in a blue glow.

"Who are you?" Larmina asked as the man reached his hand out for her.

"I am a friend to all that is good." The man said cryptically before he turned to the monster. "We don't have much time. Here is what you must do. At the moment the monster does not have command of her powers. She bonded them to the Savage Sword so that she could resurrect herself and now they have bonded to your body because of it. Use them and you can defeat her." He said.

"How do you know I can?" Larmina asked.

"You can. Just trust your self." The man said before disappearing. Larmina then saw the monster rushing for her. Larmina then closed her eyes before they opened in a narrow glair and he was surrounded in pink energy before she morphed.

Larmina then jumped in to the fight with the monster who tried to claw at her only to have her arm grabbed and for Larmina to kick her in the face before jumping over her and grabbing her head to flip her on to her back.

The monster got to her feet and tried to attack Larmina with her tentacles (Insert dirty joke here.) only for Larmina to call out her bow and shoot monster in her chest before pulling out her sword which then grew in length before the blade was about seven feet long and she slashed at the monster with a few spinning strikes. Larmina then made the blade shrink to regular length as the blade became about two feet and she stabbed in to the ground at it exploded in a strait line before knocking the monster over.

Larmina then switched the sword to normal and let pink energy surround the blade and with one final slash Larmina sent a wave at the monster and destroyed it.

Afterwards Larmia found herself back in the quarry completely alone yet still morphed.

(Flashback end)

"Luckily, by that point, Daniel had already met up with Rex and they had some equipment that detected when I morphed. So they used the Invisiportal to get to me and explain the hole ranger thing." Larmina finished the story.

"And the old man?" Allura asked.

"Never figured out who he was. I just hope I can thank him one day." Larmina said with a smile.

Meanwhile on planet Doom:

"Just who in the hell were those warriors and how were they able to fight my Hagarium?!" King Lotor asked in a rage filled shout.

"I am not sure my lord. But I assure you that we are spending all available recourses to find out." Maahox said in his usual slimy suck up tone.

"I believe I can save you the trouble." A voice came from the shadows before the two villains turned to see the a figure walk out of the shadows to reveal former Psycho Pink.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and hopfully the next one will get the minimum three reviews quicker than the last one. Now before I go. Even though I have sixth Ranger lined up. I'm over to suggestions for a seventh or eigth. So, if you have an idea for a descendent of a Ranger feel free to PM me or if you don't have an account leave it in the reviews. (No Vince becoming a Ranger) Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Evil Unites

Chapter 3

Evil unites

Okay, I got the three reviews for the last chapter (Even though technically two were from the same guy and one was for chapter 1.) so on to the reviews.

DanielJensen: Chap 1: Thank you. Chap 2: I'll see if I can add them.

Guest: The problem with that is that I just don't really like Overdrive.

Alright... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lotor and Maahox stood before the monster in front of them the former of the two reaching for a nearby sword.

"Calm yourself, Drule. I am no threat to you. In fact, the two of us have an enemy in common." The monster explained.

"The multicolored warriors." Maahox concluded.

"They are called the Power Rangers. Warriors like them have stood in the way of our kind for thousands of years." The monster explained.

"If they are as powerful as you say, then how could you possibly help us defeat them?" Lotor asked in a condescending tone.

"Because one: I was trained to know how Power Rangers think and two these a young mix of rookies just trying to play hero. They wont have the experience to stand against a true monster rather than the mindless mutations you employ." The monster said.

"Why you." Lotor growled before Maahox placed his hand on the Drule king's forearm.

"My lord. Perhaps she is correct. With the new threat of the Power Rangers as well as the Voltron Force, perhaps it would be better if we sent Rolbeasts that could stratigize in the field rather than simply blindly attacking.

Lotor could only cringe at this before nodding. "Very well." He conceded before turning to the monster. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

At the Castle:

Daniel, was standing in the center of the training room with his arms raised and the Drago Pendant in his left hand as the Brachio Saber (Because the one of the few weapon in Power Rangers that actually was a damn saber gets called a staff? Come on guys!) while he stood between Johnny and Kailey the former of whom was holding his Power Axe while the Later was holding her Staff which was now in sword form.

The three of them then heard a beeping noise as Johnny and Kailey rushed at Daniel who was quick to block a strike from Johnny with the Drago Pendant before spinning to do a strike at Kailey who then did a backflip to avoid the slash. Suddenly a green flash was seen from behind Daniel who then turned and got in a back and forth set of attacks and blocks between the two swords an Johnny's axes. Daniel then saw an opening and spin kicked Johnny in the chest before turning around and in a red flash, the swords were replaced by the Tyranno Staff to fight off Kailey who had transformed her staff in to trident form (Seriously, why was that never a thing?) He then spun around sweeping Kailey's legs while using his staff to once again tripping Johnny before quickly standing up and calling the Brachio Saber back to his hand as he pointed both weapons at the other two Rangers before they could get up.

"Okay, okay." Kailey said in a joking tone before powering down. "Same team, remember?" She joked as Daniel helped her up.

"Dang, man. You are just too good." Johnny said as he stood up and powered down.

"If it makes you guys feel better. I have yet to beat Rex or Larmina in a sparring match." Daniel said before powering down.

"Speaking of which, where are they." Johnny asked.

"Larmin's with Allura doing some outreach work to the people of Arus and Rex is with Pidge and Hunk trying to add some Ranger tech to the Lions while also working on that 'pet project' of his." Daniel explained, getting a nod from the other two as they left the training room to get some lunch.

In the Garage:

"Thanks for the help with these." Rex said as Pidge handed him a wrench.

"No problem. You pretty much had everything done but the hyper engines." Hunk said as he was welding one of the engines on the vehicle they were working on. Suddenly, they heard a beep from Pidges computer.

"Looks like one of your reverse power couplings needs replacing. Hunk can you go grab one of the spare from the supply room?" Pidge asked.

"Sure thing, little buddy." Hunk said before leaving the room.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Rex asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Pidge asked back.

"Why are you pretending to be a guy?" Rex asked as Pidge's eyes threatened to leave their sockets.

"How did you know?" Pidge asked as she knelt down next to Rex.

"Your sent. Women have a different smell then men." Rex explained. as he rolled from under the vehicle and sat up. "So, what's the story? He asked.

"Back when I was a kid, all I ever wanted to be was a warrior and an engineer. But my planet wasn't exactly progressive back then. Thankfully, my family was." Pidge explained.

"So you disguised yourself to be allowed to become a warrior." Rex summed up.

"Exactly." Pidge cofirmed before sighing. "Please don't tell the others. I don't want them to find out that I've been lying all this time." She said with her head bowed.

"Okay, I won't tell them." Rex said as his ear twitched. 'But your'e going to have to tell them eventually.' He thought as he looked to see Hunk reentering the room.

"Here you go, Pidge." Hunk said, handing Pidge the power cuplink.

Suddenly an alarm was heard as the three of them rushed for the control room.

"The heck is that?" Kailey asked as they entered the the control room and Daniel walked up to the computer.

"I connected the castle's computer to the one in the Dino cave when we got here." Daniel explained. "Oh no." He said as he looked at the monitor.

"What's going on?" Larmina asked as she and Allura ran in.

"Someone's entered the palace of Rita and Zedd." Daniel said.

"Oh that's bad." Johnny said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Larmina asked.

"I'll explain when we get there. Come on." Daniel said as he held up his band to make an Invisiportal and the five Rangers stepped through and landed in the throne room of the palace.

"So, what's the deal with this place?" Larmina asked as they began walking through the place, keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

"Back in the days of the original Earth Rangers, this palace was used by two different evil factions. So, there's a good chance that if someone busted in here that they'd either find something that Zedd or the Machine Empire left behind." Johnny explained.

"Like what?" Larmina asked when a large number of grey creatures and gold headed robots.

"Like them." Kailey said as the Rangers took a fighting stance.

Danniel sped through several of the grey creatures before one of the robots tried to attack him only to be met by his armor scales before he let out a sonic scream.

Larmina ducked under a kick from one of the robots sweeping both its leg and several of the other before doing and axe kick on one of the grey creatures and jumping over another one and flipping it in the four others.

Rex spun past one of the grey creatures before pulling out the Shadow Sword (Not calling it a saber because it's a friggen ninjato.) and slashing several of the robot before flipping over another one slicing to the side and blasting out an energy wave.

Kailey blocked a kick from one of the robots by grabbing it by the leg and swinging it in to three other before one of the grey creatures attempted to punch her. In response she did a back hand spring to get out other way before pulling out her Morpher and using it to burn the robots and creatures with her flames.

Johnny jumped off a near by wall to grapple one of the robots down before flipping back up and tornado kicking five of more. He then gave one of the grey creatures a spin kick to the chest, knocking it in to several creatures and robots before one of the robot came up behind him and he elbowed it before giving it a back fist and knocking it over.

All the rangers grouped back up after taking down the grunts.

"You guys okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Johnny said. "You think that was the last of them?" He asked as they were suddenly blasted through a wall and on to the surface of the moon.

"Guess that answers that." Kailey said as the Rangers pushed them selves up and saw a camo pattern monster holding a katana in one hand and a sheath in the other. Standing next to him was a face that was all to familiar to Larmina.

"You. But I thought I..." Larmina couldn't finish out of pure shock.

"You think you destroy the mighty Orchadia?" The former holder of Larimina's powers rhetorically asked. "I don't think so." She laughed before turning to the katana wielding monster. "Destroy them and bring me my Morpher." She said before teleporting away.

"No way your getting this Morpher." Larmina said as she and the others lifted up there Morphers.

(For the sake of redundancy, I will skip the morphing unless I'm doing a chapter around a single one of the Rangers. Just to be clear from this point, they're morphed.)

Johnny was quick to transform his axe in to blaster mode and Kailey transformed her staff in to crossbow mode before they and Larmina using her bow opened fire on the monster while Daniel and Rex flipped over the monster and began slashing with there respective swords.

The monster attempted to block with his sword and sheath only for blasts from the girls to knock them out of its hands the. Daniel and Rex then slid back, the former letting energy come over the blade of the Drago Pendant while Rex pulled a trigger on the Shadow Sword energy came across its blade as well before the two of them sliced the monster before it fell down and exploded.

"Well that's not good." Kailey said as the Ranger grouped back together.

"We'd better get back to the castle." Daniel said getting nods from the others before opening an Invisiportal to get back to the Castle of Lions.

Back on Planet Doom:

"I thought that monster of yours was supposed to destroy the Rangers." Lotor impatiently said.

"Relax, king Lotor." Orchadia said. "That monster was simply a message to the Rangers that they are not safe from my wrath. There is simply one thing left wee need and we will be ready to destroy both the Rangers and the Voltron Force." She said as the two of them plus Maahox looked out over and army of robots the grey creatures and the Haggarium soldiers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the evil forces go in search of something they believe will give them the strength to destroy our heroes. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Kailey's ride

Chapter 4

Kailey's ride

Okay, got the minimum three reviews and they were all actually for chapter three. So, let's to them.

Gold Testament: You are correct.

DanielJensen: Glad you understand.

Guest: Well that would all depend on weather or not I get inspired to.

Alright guys... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kailey was sleeping in the room that she and Larmina shared in the castle. She was stirring under her covers hearing the nearing of a horse and a kind voice calling her name. She then darted up and looked over to the clock to see that had barley reached six in the morning. Being unable to get back to sleep. She decided to go get something to eat. However, as she was passing through the control room, she saw Rex sitting at the computer.

"You're up early." She said as she walked up behind him.

"No, you're up early. I'm up late." Rex replied.

"You mean you haven't slept?" She asked.

"I couldn't. Something's been bugging me." He said.

"You mean why Orchadia didn't make the monster grow." Kailey guessed.

"Exactly." He confirmed. "It only just hit me a couple hours ago that she doesn't have the means to yet. So I've been looking through the archives for methods that the evil forces have used for monster growth before." He said as he pulled up a wall with the different waves.

"Well, the chemical, that Scorpious's goons used is out since it wouldn't work on any of the robot monsters Orchadia has and I doubt she's learned how to use magic to make them grow." Kailey began trying to narrow it down.

"We can probably cross off the cards that the Demons used. Maybe Zombats or... Wait." He said as it hit him and he clicked on one of the windows.

A few minutes later all the Rangers and the members of the VF were in the control room as Rex was pointing at the screen.

"The Scroll of Empowerment. It was used by the ninja force led by Lothor." Rex explained.

"Any idea where it could be?" Pidge asked.

"Funny thing that you in particular ask, Pidge." Rex said before pressing a few keys to show a news page which revealed that a strange scroll had was now in display in one of the museums on Balto.

"Alright, we'll take an Invisiportal there while you guys go their in the Lions." Daniel said, getting a nod from Keith before he opened the portal and the Rangers stepped through. A moment later, the Rangers stepped through the other side of the portal.

"Alright, I say we look at the exhibit to confirm..." Rex began to suggest before noticing something. "Kailey?" He asked as the Rangers looked around to see they were down a member.

Larmina was quick to pull her Morpher up and attempt to contact the missing Blue Ranger. "Kailey, come in. Where are you?" She asked. "Damn. She must be out of range." She said in frustration.

"We can track her down when we get back to the castle. Right now, we have to focus on the mission." Johnny said, trying to be pragmatic.

"He's right. Besides. Kailey can take care of her self." Daniel said, comforted mostly because of a voice in the back of his mind telling him that his friend would be okay.

With Kailey:

The Blue Ranger looked around the pure white throne room.

'Where the hell am I?' She asked her self before turning around to see a bright light to see and elderly woman with a white gown an headdress.

"Hello, Kailey Russell. Do you know who I am?" The woman asked in a kind voice.

"The Mystic Mother." Kailey reasoned after a moment, remembering her studies of magic. "Why am I here?"

"I have called you here to make amends for past mistakes of mine." The Mystic Mother said as she signaled for Kailey to fallow her. "Tell me Kailey what do you know of my past before I became the Mystic Mother?" She asked.

"You were Rita Repulsa. One of the most powerful dark magic users of all time until the wave of energy wave created by the destruction of Zordon purified you and you decided to use your magic to help others to make up for what you did." Kailey said.

"Yes. But even now, the mistakes of my past come back to haunt me." Mystic Mother said in a sad voice.

"The Putties and the monsters." Kailey said.

"Yes." She answered as the two of them came to a door and the Mystic Mother waved her hand to open it. "That is why I have called you here. You and your friends shall need this if you are to face my old monsters." She said as she waved her and to a field where Kailey could see something coming from a distance.

"I can't believe it." Kailey whispered with a smile.

"Long ago your peredisessors came to me and left him here in the event that he would be needed." Mystic Mother said as she led Kailey down to the field and grabbed her wrist to gently place her hand on the black stalion that had just ran up to them.

Kailey simply smiled and greeted the horse with a simple "Hello Catastros."

Back with the other Rangers: Daniel and Rex were surveying the top of the museum from a near by building.

"So, what do you think?" Daniel asked before turning to Rex who seemed to be staring off in to space. "Rex." He said slightly louder to get Red Ranger's attention. "We'll find Kailey. But right now you need to get your head in the game." He said getting a reluctant nod from his friend.

"Right. Okay..." He breathed before turning his focus to the museum. "Alright, the security is weakest on the south east corner of the building. Assuming that Orchadia isn't just going to end a hole battalion of Putties and Cogs to storm the place and take the scroll. That's where she'll try to bust in.

"Could we use it our selves to get the scroll before they did?" Daniel asked.

"In broad daylight, that's not a good idea." A voice said from behind them and they turned to see a young man wearing a long black and green coat. He put his hands up in surrender when the two Rangers pointed their blasters at him. "Easy there. Pidge called me and said you might need some help. "I'm Pidge's brother Matt." He said. (Yes I know in Voltron Force, Pidge's brother was named Chip. But I'm making this Pidge more like the one in Legenery Defender. That's why I'm using the name of that brother.)

"Good to meet you. I'm Daniel, this is Rex." Daniel said as both he and Rex shook hands with Matt.

"So what do you think we should do?" Rex asked.

"We wait till nightfall. By then, Pidge and the others will be here in case your enemies go for a full frontal assault. Plus that will mean less civilians to get hurt." Matt reasoned.

"Good idea. Let's meet back up with the others and get them up to speed." Danile said, getting nods from both Rex and Matt.

A few hours later the members of the Voltron Force got to Balto and the Rangers explained the situation to them. Pidge elected to stay on the ground with the others to help Matt make the scroll swap and Vince would have to be the one in the Green Lion.

"Alright, let's get in there and get the scroll before Orchadia shows up." Larima said. Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and blast the Rangers and the VF to their backs as Orchadia came walking up the street with two large groups of Putties and Cogs plus a black robot monster with a star on its back.

"You guys deal with them. Matt and I will get the scroll." Pidge whispered as she and Matt ran in to the museum before the Rangers morphed.

"Staroid, destroy them!" Orchadia shouted as the Rangers went in to battle with the monster and the minions.

Meanwhile in the museum, Pidge and Matt had just came up to the scroll.

"You got the fake?" Pidge asked.

"Right here." Matt said handing her the replica of the scroll before the two of them sensed something behind them (Remember, the two have Ninja training) and dodged to the side before a metal hand shot forth and grabbed the real scroll.

"Maahox." Pidge growled as she and Matt shot up, the latter of whom pulling out two short swords.

"I'd to stay and chat. But I have much more pressing business." Maahox said before snapping his fingers and leaving as the Hagarium soldiers attacked the two of them. Thankfully despite the Hagarium and despite Matt having only basic weapons, the two of them were able to fend off the soldiers due to their training.

Back with the Rangers, they were having a slight bit of trouble beating the Staroid monster plus the goons.

Larmina was fighting against Orchadia who was having little trouble fighting her off given that she wasn't boosted being out off her mindscape. Orchadia grabbed Larmina by the neck before tossing her to the ground.

"Time to get my powers back." Orchadia said as she approached Larmina with her claws raised when suddenly, a magic circle opened between the as Kailey came riding out on Catastros as the horse slammed its front hooves in to Orchadia's face, knocking her back.

"You okay?" Kailey asked as she jumped down and helped Larmina up.

"I'm fine. Glad you're here." Larmina said.

"So am I." Kailey replied before pulling out her Morpher. "Magical source! Mystic Force!" She shouted before jumping up through a magic circle as towers of water and fire surrounded her as her suit formed around her. After the Morphing was completed Kailey walked over to Catastros and got back on him before charging at the Staroid with her staff in sword mode. "Guys! Get clear!" She shouted as Daniel, Rex and Johnny rolled out of the way of fighting the Staroid as blue flames enveloped Kailey and Catastros as they rode through and slashed through the monster.

"Nice job, Kailey" Rex said as Kailey once again dismounted Catastros.

"Thanks. Sorry I was late to the party." She said.

"No problem. Better late than never." Rex said as he put his hand on Kailey's shoulder and she smiled underneath her helmet.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Rangers." Orchadia said as Maahox came from behind her and handed her the scroll. She then opened it and turned it as the writing on the scroll began to glow as the monster was regenerated and grown to giant size before a generic Rolbeast came up next to it.

"She's working with Lotor. Why am I not surprised?" Larmina asked as she and Daniel nodded at each other and Daniel called for the Dino Zords.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Rex and Johnny called as the Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera Zords combined.

"Dino Stegazord formation!" Daniel and Larmina shouted combining their Zords as well.

"Our turn, buddy." Kailey said as she pulled out her Morpher. "Galwit Mysto Gryphior!" She shouted before growing in to a giant robot form with a wing helmet and a fish tail. "Mystic Merphoenix!" She called before she placed her hand forward as Catatros took his own Zord form. "Let's do this." She sais before jumping up as Catastros' head folded down and his tail and mane combined in to a staff weapon. "Sombol Unithos Equestras!" She called as her legs went in to the body of the horse. "Mystic Centaur!" She called as she stood ready to fight.

The Staroid atemed to blast at the newly formed Centaur only for Green Center Voltron to come out of nowhere and block the attack.

"Good timing, Vince." Daniel said from inside the Dino Stegazord. "Alright, we'll handle the Rolbeast. You guys handle the robot." He said as the two Dino Megazords began to fight the Rolbeast. Said beast tried to slash at the Dino Stegazord only for the Thundersaurus' drill arm which began to spin before slashing at it. The Dino Stegazord then stabbed the Drago spear down before rabidly spinning it, pummeling it to the air. "Take him down, guys." Daniel called.

"Right." Rex and Johnny confirmed before the Thundersaurus gabbed the yellow part from its torso. "Ptererang!" The two called throwing the boomerang weapon which cut the Rolbeast clean in half.

The Mystic Centor and Voltron were having less luck with the Staroid mainly due to it actually being able to think rather than just being a mindless brute.

"We might need a bit more punch." Kailey said before turning to Voltron. "Can you guys hold him off for a second?" She asked.

"No problem here." Hunk said with a thumbs up as Voltron used its shield to punch in to the Staroid before Kailey jumped out of the horse legs as they came up right.

"Uthe Mejor Ultimas!" She called before going in to the. (For those wondering it's pretty much the Centarous Phoenix Megazord only with cyan instead of red.) "Centarous Merphoenix Megazord!" She called before fumping up and off of Voltron's shoulders and used both side of her weapon to slice Staroid in the back.

"Time to end this." Lailey said before she spun her weapon around as a magic circle formed. "Tsunami inferno slash!" She shouted as the gold side of her blade slashed with water around it before she slashed with silver side which was covered in flames. The slashed caused Staroid over.

The rangers then exited their Zords and demorphed as Kailey and Catastos shrunk back down.

"Kailey, that was awesome!" Larmina called as she gave the Blue Ranger a high five.

"How the heck did you get this guy." Rex asked as he petted Catastro's mane.

"I'll explain back at the castle come on.

On planet Doom:

"I thought you said that your monsters would be able to destroy the Rangers once they could grow!" Lotor shouted in inpatients.

"If I've learned anything from the past few centuries is that you can not rush this. Give it time and our enemies will be destroyed." Orchadia said only getting a growl from Lotor who stomped out of the room.

'Entitled brat. You'll get yours one day.' Orchadia thought before she went to planning which monster to send next.

Back at the castle:

The Rangers and Voltron pilots had arrived back had taken Catstros to a field near it where he could be out side before Kailey filled them in on what happened.

"Well, it's good to know we have someone like the Mystic mother in our corner." Daniel said looking at Catastros.

"Yeah. But that good news comes with some pretty big bad news." Larmina pointed out.

"She's right. With Orchadia and Lotor working. Our problems just doubled." Keith said.

"Well then, we'll just have to keep ourselves prepared for what they send next." Rex said getting nods from the others before he thought 'I'm going to need to work faster.'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Now before anyone asks I do plan on eventually add in Bright Star and Fireheart. But that'll probably be after I add in the sixth Ranger and start giving the team Battlizers. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. An officer and a Ranger

Chapter 5

An officer and a Ranger

Okay, breaking my own rule here , cause I really want to continue this story. Half because of the new season of Legendery Defender and half cause of the new game and the movie coming up. Okay, so a couple changes to go over before starting. First, in this fic, Kruger's wife did die and he got remarried to Kat. Second, In this, Kat continued to be a Ranger instead of just the Kodak Morpher bs that we had in S.P.D. Anyway, on to the reviews I did get.

DanielJensen: Again, I'll see about it. But I make no promises.

Guest: I've never seen Fate Stay Night or Queens Blade.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Daniel, Rex, and Vince were in the hanger. The first of the group in front of a console which mimicked the console a vehicle.

"Everything in order?" Vince asked as Daniel stepped back from the console.

"Well, your programing's on point, as always, Vince." Daniel praised his friend as he patted his arm. "These babies will defiantly do us good." He said before turning to Rex who was working on the mechanical side of this project.

"Well, let's hope so. Cause you know as well as I do how useful air capable weapons are." Rex said as he wiped some oil off his forehead.

"So, your sure you don't want the lead one? I mean, you did design them." Daniel said.

"First off. I didn't design them my great grandmother did." Rex said as he went to another one of the vehicles. "Second, in bringing us together, you're the leader of this team. You get the lead Zord." He said before once again standing up and facing the White Ranger.

"Thanks, man." Daniel said before the two of them did a hand grab. (Like when Tommy and Jason reuinited in Forever Red.) Just then Daniels brace beeped.

"Daniel we have a bit of a problem." Johnny came from over the communicator as Daniel left his friends to their work.

"You know, none of us ever asked. But how did you meet up with Daniel?" Vince asked.

Rex then went over to a nearby parts crate and sat down on it before he began to explain.

"It all happened about a week or so after Daniel got the Dino Gems." He said.

Flashback:

Rex was walking down a rainy street in the middle of Newtech city on earth. At one time, the home to the S.P.D Earth headquarters. But now, like many of the cities that had been made famous by groups of Power Rangers had fallen in to obscurity. Forgotten after the advent of the Sky Patrol and Voltron.

Rex wasn't bitter about this, however. As he knew it was okay just knowing there were people out there fighting the good fight and it wasn't necessary for the Rangers to being the lime light. Or at least, that's how he did feel until Wade declared marshal law on most of the galaxy. Which is the very reason he came to Newtech in the first place.

All of his life, he heard about his great grandparents, Doggie and Kat Kruger. Two Rangers that had lead a very noble group of six misfit Rangers against the Trubian Empire. Rex had great pride because of this and he did his best to live up to that legacy. This desire morphed him (No pun intended.) in to basicly a combo of the best traits of his great grandparents. As strong and noble as Kruger and as intelligent and compassionate as Kat. And it was just that compassion that had lead him there.

A couple weeks earlier, he had found his great grandmother's journal and was amazed to find blueprints Zords and other weapons as well as reveling the location of a hidden lab that she had developed beneath Newtech.

Upon reaching Newtech, he wasted no time in going to the lab in search of what he would needed.

He entered the lab with the same resolve that his great grandfather was so well known for. Being tired of the oppression caused to the Galaxy by two evil factions, Rex knew the time had come for the Power Rangers to rise once again.

He looked to the table which housed ten Morphers. He debated with himself on weather or not to take up the Morpher that would have belonged to his great grandfather. But decided against it. A combination of both not wanting to make it seem as if he was seeking the glory of Doggie Kruger despite proudly wielding the Shadow sword, and what seemed like a pull from the Morphing grid its self he picked up the Red Ranger Morpher and lifted to the sky as he fully took on the legacy of a Power Ranger.

"S.P.D EMERGANCY!" He triumphantly called as he was surround by a red datascape and Red did a couple succesive back handsprings at red energy engulfed him and his suit fully formed around him. Before the armored chest of his suit appeard before the morpher was transported in to a slot on it.

It ended being that sometime after the Trubian invasion Kat Kruger had upgraded B-squad suits with what she called Fire Armor a sort of perminate S.W.A.T mode that didn't drain the powers as much as its predecessor. (Or at least that's my theory as to why it wasn't there go to after they got it.)

Rex looked over his suit and took a few moments to look over his blasters. Just then an Invisiportal opened up behind him. Rex turned and pointed his blasters at the portal. But lowered them when to his shock the White Dino Ranger stepped through the portal.

End flashback:

"Ends up, Daniel had been scanning through the Morphing Grid for fluxes that were caused by... Well, morphing and recruited me on to his team. After Larmina got her powers and we got her on board, I used the Ranger archives Johnny and Kailey and the rest you already know." Rex finished the story.

Just then, Rex's Morpher beeped and he answered.

"Rex, we got trouble. Get in here." Daniel said from over the com and Rex and Vince went to the command center of the castle.

"What's up?" Rex asked as they began to look at the screen.

"Sensors picked a monster signal going towards Valos III."Daniel said.

"There's a lot a medical research done there." Vince said.

"We should portal there quick." Rex said before Johnny shook his head.

"Turns out, since we didn't set a signal buffer up when we connected the computers, we ended up putting to much strain on the portals by activated them offsite." The Yellow Ranger explained.

"The system's resetting. But it'll take about a day before the Invisiportals are ready." Daniel said.

"Which means that the Dinozords we can get there are the Ptera and Drago Zords." Larmina said in frustration only for the White and Red Rangers to look at each other and nodded.

"Well, good thing I just put finishing touches on something that help with that." Rex said before he lead the other Rangers to the hanger. "Kailey, if you would remove the tarps." He said.

"Sure thing." Kailey replied as she pulled out her Morpher and used it to raise the tarps, reveling five plane like vehicles the lead of which the same type of badge as was on Rex's Morpher and helmet.

"Say hello to the S.W.A.T flyers." Rex said with a grin.

"Alright, we'll go over the systems on the way there." Daniel said.

"We'll be right behind you in the Lions." Vince assured the Rangers before they morphed and boarded the Zords. Daniel taking the red one and Rex taking the green one while the others boarded the Zords matching their own colors before all five Zords took off in a V formation as the Lions fallowed in the same formation.

"Everyone's systems doing alright?" Rex asked in mid flight.

"All, good here, bro." Daniel confirmed.

"You, defiantly did a good job with these Zords, Rex." Johnny praised.

Meanwhile back at castle Doom:

Mayhox and Orchadia were watching as the monster that had sent down rampaged.

"Do you mind telling me your plan?" Lotor asked in his usual inpatients.

"Calm yourself, King Lotor. Soon, we shall be one step closer to destroying the Rangers and the Voltron Force." Orchadia said before turning her attention back to the monster.

Meanwhile, on and unknown planet:

The Puttys and Cogs were busy digging through a quarry before eventually moving one of the rocks inside and finding four crystals. One red, one black, one, and one blue.

The Puttys then grabbed the crystals and began to leave.

Back with the Rangers and VF:

The Zords and Lions had just entered the atmosphere to see a giant blue monster with one eye, red crystals on its shoulders and it was covered in...

"Silverhorns." Johnny growled, recognizing the monster from the archives.

"They means they have all of Zedd's monsters too." Kailey reasoned.

"Vince, what Lion are you in right now?" Daniel asked before Silverhorns noticed the Zords and Lion before trying to blast them only for them to dodge the lightning attack.

"I'm in the Yellow Lion." Vince said as Hunk dodged the other attacks.

"Good, Yellow center should be able to absorb the monsters attacks." The White Ranger said before rolling out of the way of another blast and using his Zord's lasers to shoot the ground beneath the monster, giving the group the breathing room they needed.

"Form Yellow Center!" Hunk called as Voltron was formed with the Yellow Lion as its core.

"Alright guys. Let's bring em together!" Daniel called as the S.W.A.T Flyers came together.

"S.W.A.T Megazord! Formation complete!" All five Ranger called out as the Megazord pulled out its blasters and began laying down cover fire for Voltron as commenced to attacking Silverhorns with its wrecking maces.

"Let's stack the deck a bit more. Kailey, time to saddle up." Daniel said.

"You got it." Kailey confimed before jumping out of an escape hatch on the S.W.A.T Megazord. "Galwit Mysto Grphior!" She called as she transformed in to her Titan form. "Uthe Mejor Catastros!" She called as the giant horse appeared from a mystic circle. "Uthe Mejor Untimas!" She called before fusing in to the Centorous Merphoenix Megazord.

Kailey then assisted Voltron in fighting the monster by blocking a lighting attack with her weapon before calling forth a torrent of scalding water before Voltron used the maces knock Silverhorns on its back.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish this guy off." Daniel said as the S.W.A.T Megazord grabbed Silverhorns and flew him outside the planets Atmosphere of the planet before shifting in to its gun mode and blasting the monster in to cosmic dust.

A little while later, back at the castle, the Rangers had all returned to hanger, to check on the Flyers.

"You guys did a great job on the Flyers." Larmina praised Rex, Vince, and Pidge.

"Yeah. With the S.W.A.T Megazord along with everything else, the Drule's better watch out." Johnny said as he and Kailey fist bumped.

Meanwhile at the edge of the room, Keith looked to see Daniel in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" The Black Lion pilot asked the White Ranger.

"I don't know. Even with both the Megazords and Voltron, that was way too easy. I think we should be on our toes." Daniel said, being unable to shake the feeling that something big was coming.

Back at Castle Doom:

Lotor was throwing a fit at the fact that the Rangers had destroyed another monster.

"Yet again, your worthless monsters failed to destroy the Rangers and Voltron!" Lotor shouted as Orchadia rolled her eyes.

"Lotor, you must learn the valiue of supterfuge." Orchadia said to the impatient Drule before the Puttys walked up to her and held out the four crystals causing the Former Psycho Pink began to cackle evilly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well there you go. I hope you like this chapter and yes, those crystals are probably what you think they are. Next time the Rangers continue to defend the universe as their enemies begin to make moves. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping in.


End file.
